


The Family Business

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Repairman, Short One Shot, Teasing, meeting your son's girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker finally meets Bloodshed's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

 

"So... You stick around to watch the repairmen often?"

 

Thornstriker looked up from her cereal to notice the repairman fixing their garbage disposal now leaning against the island with a smile on his face.

 

Oh... this is what Bloodshed must have warned her about last week.

 

"...I'm just curious."

 

"Curious?"

 

"It's just... I've never seen anything repaired before."

 

"Oh?  Did your parents just throw them out when they didn't work anymore?"

 

"Yes."

 

The older man chuckled as he leaned over more.  "Funny, I thought you just liked to watch my son work with his hands."

 

"...Bloodshed is very good at his job."

 

"Well, he did learn from the best." Bloodshed's father, Bombrush, reached over to brush some hair out of Thornstriker’s face, "And I wouldn't mind showing you all the tricks that he's yet to learn."

 

That had escalated quickly.  And even though she knew what Bloodshed's father would try to do, she still couldn't stop the blush from covering her entire face.

 

Another chuckle snapped her out of her gaze as the man leaned back to shake his head.

 

"I'm sorry, that was a bit forward of me," Bombrush turned around to grab a screwdriver, "I'm sure my son has already warned you about my... behavior."

 

A nod only made him chuckle.

 

"At least you knew what you were dealing with, but still, I shouldn't be flirting with college girls.  Someone could walk in and think I'm a pervert trying to lure in his next target."

 

Thornstriker blinked, looked at her cereal and then looked back at him, which only made him chuckle again.

 

"...That's what my son would say.  I don't rob from the cradle.  And I also have a girlfriend who would not like it if she found out I was trying to pick up girls who could be my daughters."

 

The blush on her face gave it away.  Bloodshed hadn't told her that... not that he would know.  He probably only knew of the one woman who requested his services often.  There would be no reason for Bloodshed to suspect that the woman who liked to use his 'services' often and the dates he was going on were the same person.

 

But Bombrush didn't want to get on Bloodshed's bad side by making his girlfriend uncomfortable.  With a sigh, he reached out and patted the young girl's head.

 

"You're a cute kid.  I'm glad you met my son."

 

Thornstriker tried to respond, but her mind couldn't come up with anything.  All she could do was stand there befuddled as the older man turned back around to work on the still sputtering garbage disposal.

 

"Oh, and if I may, could you please go easy on me when my son asks about how I behaved today with you?  He does know where I live and sleep."

 

She couldn't stop her own giggle from leaving her mouth as she tried not to knock over her bowl of cereal.  "I promise not to get you into trouble."

 

A hearty chuckle was her only answer as she watched him open up the garbage disposal to find something far too big for it clogging up the pipe.

 

Bloodshed was overreacting.  His father wasn't that bad.

 

END


End file.
